


The Routine

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr request, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If two makes a secret tryst, three just makes it all the more devilish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/121782165737/can-i-make-a-fic-request-of-strongarm-and

It was an easy routine for them both by now- one of them would feign fatigue and retire to their quarters early, waiting for the rest of the team to disperse and for the other to silently slink in. This time it was Sideswipe’s turn to overact his tanks straining from too much energon and hobble off to his berth, stripping his armour off and trying to keep his spike under control for Strongarm’s arrival. His quarters was somewhat open to the elements, but far enough from the rest of the Autobots that anything he got up to here went unnoticed in the night.

Eventually he saw her white armour glinting in the evening light through the gaps in the makeshift walls, but by the time she entered it was all gone, leaving bare pristine protoform behind with a tantalising glow between her legs. Sideswipe’s spike pulsed at the sight as he whimpered, frozen and sprawled on his berth. Either Strongarm found his desperation amusing or she appreciated him being naked as well from the smirk playing on her lips as she gently bit them. She kicked the door closed behind her as she climbed on top of him with a familiar ease, deliberately grazing his spike with her servos before they curved over his shoulders. Sideswipe gratefully took her glossa against his own as his back arched, nudging his cord against anything soft it could find. Her protoform was supple enough against his, EM fields mingling and nerve nodes sparking against each other, but he was more interested in the slickness of her valve. She was reluctant to give it right away though, content to tease him with her mouth and get him drunk on arousal first.

From the haziness of his optics when they finally opened, he was already halfway there. 

“You want my valve, sweetspark?” she asked in a mumble against his lips, moving her hips so her valve was just that little bit closer to where his spike was starting to leak against her abdomen, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from it. He shuddered in pure desire, but it didn’t affect his cocky smirk in response.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you’re willing.” During their more intense trysts Strongarm usually managed to force a “please” from him before she let him anywhere near an overload (or vice versa, if she thought Sides’ had been good recently), but she was feeling lenient tonight. She kissed him again before lining herself up with his cord, sinking her hips into him and pulling his spike in. They both moaned against each other, glossas melting together as Sideswipe pushed in deeper through the thick blue lube starting to well around his base. He was fully seated in her when she pulled away, straddling him upright now. Though he missed her lips, he couldn’t deny how good the view looked; silver and black metal shiny with coolant and chestplates shaking slightly with her panting breaths. Her optics were especially gorgeous; lidded and burning with cyan lust, locking onto his as she started to thrust against him. There was a squeeze and another rush of fluids along Sideswipe’s spike as a grin fell back on his faceplate.

“You look so good riding me, baby.”

Her pace started to increase. “I know I do.”

Sideswipe licked at his lips, almost surprised at how low her voice had gone. “Mm, is that my infectious charm starting to catch on?”

Strongarm raised an eyeridge even as a spasm made her squeeze her optics shut and clamp her denta down. “More like the last frag you’ll get for the next orn if you don’t keep quiet.”

He might have had another quip ready, but it dried on his glossa at the sound of a very nearby groan- too deep and pitiful to be from Strongarm. No, a sound that inconspicuous could only have one source.

And Strongarm seemed to realise it just a nanoklick before her partner. She tuned in her audios as her hips froze, pleasure starting to give way to fear on her faceplate. "Is that…?“

“Sideswipe, can I sleep out here for the night?”

He would have cursed if he wasn’t sure that would only compound on his arousal. “How come, Grim?” He’d taken in a deep vent of air to try and cover the exertion in his voice, but whether or not it worked Grimlock seemed too intent on making himself a recharge pallet outside to have noticed.

“Fixit is doin’ a cleanup and won’t leave my stuff alone. I won’t snore or anythin’, I promise!” The Dinobot had a pleading tone hat would have cowed even the most coldsparked Decepticon, but from Strongarm’s glare and her warning helm-shake the influence apparently didn’t extend to horny femmes. 

Sideswipe had to choose between scorning his lover or a deadly Dinobot. In any other situation he would have just taken a blaster to the helm instead,

“Sure, sure, no problem,” he called out, just barely steeling himself from the outrage in Strongarm’s optics. She would have rolled off him and left him to finish himself if he didn’t have his hands so firmly on her thighs. He lowered his voice to a hiss.

“Look, as soon as he’s out, we could herd an Insecticon hive through here and he’d sleep right through it. Besides…” His smirk crept back as his hands glided over her more sensitive nodes. “It’s even _more_ exciting with an audience isn’t it?”

Strongarm’s scowl faded and her optics glanced away in contemplation, and for a nanoklick he swore he saw something like anticipation flicker in them. ”…Fine. You’re lucky I’m almost there.”

Sideswipe chuckled and settled himself back inside her. “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
